Sanan Keisuke
"His mood had been so bleak lately that the atmosphere around him seemed to darken when he spoke derisively about himself, and anyone who talked to him became depressed." Sanan Keisuke, '''known as '''Keisuke Sanan '''in the localization, is is one of the Vice-Commanders of the Shinsengumi. He is referred to as the Colonel in the localization. Later, he leads the Fury Corps. Personality Sanan is intelligent, headstrong, and duty-oriented. Though he appears kind and gentle on the surface, Hijikata refers to him as "the scariest of all of us". This likely refers to the fact that he has a severe side when angered, and his lectures and tongue-lashings are notably intense, especially as a contrast to his usual attitude. Additionally, he has a habit of subtly trying to get a rise out of people, especially Hijikata. However, despite his understated mischief, Sanan is at heart a pacifist. He states early on that the Shinsengumi "would ill serve the public good by murdering civilians in cold blood", and later objects to forcing the monks of Nishi Hongwanji aside to make room for a barracks, despite all other advantages. After his arm is injured, Sanan becomes self-loathing and passive-aggressive in the extreme, taking all possible chances to mention his wound and/or put himself down. During this time, he becomes irritable enough in everyday conversation that the others begin avoiding him. He is also abnormally sensitive to Itou's snide remarks. Following his transformation into a fury, Sanan is consumed with fervor for his various discoveries at several points, most prominently the fact that Chizuru's demon blood might be usable in some experiments with the Water of Life. In some routes, this zealotry consumes him, and he goes mad; in others, he masters it. Background At some point, Sanan entered the Shieikan and met his fellow future Shinsengumi officers. In the games Sanan starts out as a protagonist, but later becomes an antagonist in Saito's and Heisuke's routes, and is the main villain in the latter. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Sanan is first encountered during Chizuru's introduction to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers. Though he is aware of the possibility that she may have to die for what she saw, he actively tries to reassure her at first. However, he later takes a neutral stance on Chizuru's execution, pointing out that even if Hijikata is correct and she was a victim of circumstance, their enemies could still torture her for information. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to escape after Saito takes her back to her room, Sanan will appear alongside Kondou, Hijikata, and Okita to warn her against running, although he does not directly attempt to stop her. Upon discovering her true gender, he does not appear to be surprised. If Chizuru stays instead of continuing to run, he is the one to suggest that the captains all convene again to review this new information. Chizuru's Story Sanan is not particularly affected by the revelation that Chizuru is a girl, as he believes that "killing in general is wrong", independent of gender. After she mentions her father, Yukimura Kodo, Sanan points out that Chizuru presents an advantage to the Shinsengumi, since his daughter is much more familiar with his appearance and behavior than the captains. Hijikata agrees, and it is decided that Chizuru will stay with the Shinsengumi. Hijikata then suggests making her someone's page, asking Kondou and Sanan if either of them need an assistant. However, Okita insists that it was Hijikata's idea, so he should deal with her himself. Kondou and Sanan both agree, although Sanan is implied to have done so just to annoy Hijikata. Some time later, Sanan explains to Chizuru that she must continue crossdressing for as long as she stays with the Shinsengumi, because the presence of a woman in the compound could "disrupt morale, so to speak". News From Osaka Later that week, Sanan and Hijikata depart for Osaka on business. While there, Sanan investigates a report of several ronin harassing a cloth merchant. He successfully drives them off, but his left arm is gravely wounded in the process, leaving him unable to wield a sword. Inoue delivers the news to Kondou, the captains, and Chizuru. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 A few months later, after Chizuru finishes setting up the dining hall for breakfast, Sanan apologizes on behalf of the Shinsengumi for assigning her chores, even though she is supposed to be a guest. Chizuru assures him that she gets uneasy without anything to occupy her time, but Sanan expresses regret that he is "unable even to assist her with carrying the trays". When Chizuru attempts to reassure him that a colonel is too important to do everyday chores, Sanan interrupts that his title is meaningless without his ability as a warrior. Before Chizuru can respond, Inoue arrives to diffuse some of the tension. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Sanan is the main antagonist. Harada's route Kazama's route In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Sanan Keisuke/HakuMyu'' Sanan is portrayed by Mikata Ryosuke in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen through Toudou-hen; and by Teruma in HakuMyu Reimeiroku. In the fandom ''Main article: Sanan Keisuke/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Sanan Keisuke/Gallery Quotes * "I apologize for all of this frightening behavior. Please, don't give them the pleasure of unsettling you." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "Oh, my… Well, that was rather bold. You meant to run away, I assume?" (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Sanan is based on the real-life Yamanami Keisuke. His name is also written with the same characters, meaning that "Sanan" may actually be a nickname. Category:Characters Category:Unlocalized routes Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Shinsengumi Category:Furies